


Disillusioned With Love

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Communication Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emperor is trying, Gloves is an emotional baby, Gloves is confused, Half-Rimz is a really good friend, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship Issues, early relationship issues, maybe? - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Gloves gets upset at Emperor and Emperor struggles to understand why he's upset. They're still learning to be good boyfriends and they both are going to mess up in their own ways. Can they fix those problems however?This story is kinda ramble-ish I'm sorryplease don't take this too seriously lmao
Relationships: Emperor/Gloves (Splatoon)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Disillusioned With Love

Gloves wondered sometimes if love was a curse, it brought him so many feelings of happiness and joy and yet it also seemed to bring feelings of hate and sadness with it too. Perhaps he was just too emotional, he always had been hadn’t he? Why did he feel like a king by Emperor’s side but also the most worthless scum on the planet _both_ at once sometimes. He wondered if perhaps he just simply loved Emperor too much, maybe that’s why life was trying to punish him by having his love bite him right back. Whatever the case was, Gloves was conflicted and confused on how much longer he could stay like this.

“Gloves, slow down.” Emperor hurriedly sped up his fast paced walk to a jog, trying his best to catch up with his rapidly fleeing boyfriend. “Gloves, come back here this instance.”  
  


“I’m not a _pet,_ Emperor.” Even as Gloves grumbled the statement through his fangs he stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at the taller yellow inkling approaching him.

“Gloves.” Emperor sighed his name frustratingly, the act alone felt almost enough to push Gloves to break down into tears but stubbornly the green inkling refused and kept his breathing as even as possible. “Why on earth did you walk out like that? Everyone is asking back there where-”

“That’s what you’re worried about? _Them!?_ ” The green inkling interrupted with a cracking voice which caused Emperor to freeze. The two met eyes for what seemed like the first time tonight and Emperor couldn't believe the look Gloves was giving him, one of visible hurt and frustration dwelling within him. 

The two were attending another one of Emperor’s business parties held to celebrate great sells for the company, obviously being Emperor’s significant other, Gloves had been invited to come as well. However, the night had not been going so good for Gloves much to Emperor’s confusion. Something about these events always seemed to sour the green inkling’s mood and Emperor wasn’t quite sure why, this event in particular was enough to push Gloves far enough to have to physically _leave_. The tall yellow inkling was taken aback and obviously followed when his colleagues began to question the strange act. Now the two stood alone at the gates of the fancy building, Emperor's head spun in confusion.

“Love.” Emperor lowered his voice, giving Gloves a softer look in hopes of not escalating the situation, “What’s wrong?” The green inkling stayed quiet, his gaze not wavering from Emperors however. “I can’t know unless you tell me.”

“It’s just-” Gloves paused feeling his tone too sharp but no matter how much he tried to dial down his frustration seemed to pour out anyways. “All fucking night Emp- all fucking night everyone in that whole party has been kissing your fucking ass and you keep fueling it by flirting with them right back in front of me! That's what's wrong!”

“Flirting?” Emperor almost laughed at the implication which did not seem to please Gloves in the slightest, “Love, I’m not flirting with them and even if I was, they're _just_ colleagues, you know that more than anyone.” Emperor shook his head and reached to touch his boyfriend’s shoulder but a harsh shove prevented him from doing so. “Is that really it? I think that’s something very minor to get upset about. I thought it was something worse.” 

Gloves turned to glare at Emperor, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment. “Well what if it is!? It’s still upsetting me Emp!” 

“I’m still confused as to why.”

“Emp! Did you not hear me- you’re _flirting_ with your employees in front of me!”

“I'm not.” Emperor rolled his eyes slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose from the stress slowly growing inside of him. “Is this really why you can’t seem to enjoy yourself at these parties?” Emperor looked away, “I can’t have you come to these events if you’re always going to react this way, if whatever you think I’m doing upsets you then maybe it’s best you didn’t see it then.” 

Gloves couldn’t respond to that, he didn’t know _how_ to respond to that, he was being talked down to like a child who was misbehaving at a grocery store. He was fucking hurt, why couldn’t Emperor just see that and understand? Why couldn’t he understand him even when Gloves spelled it out for him.

“I don’t want you keep getting upset like this.” Emperor spoke with genuine concern, he didn’t quite understand but he was willing to still try and help. A long uncomfortable silence fell between them, Gloves red to the face and staring at his shoes while Emperor simply stood doing nothing. Eventually, Emperor felt he had enough of the silence. “Gloves, _talk_ to me. You can’t keep giving me the silent treatment whenever I ask you something or try to help.”

“Well what if I _do_ want to talk but whenever _I_ reach out it’s _you_ who doesn’t listen! Ever think about that huh!?” Gloves finally yelled out, his own words choking him as they formed a lump in his throat. He felt so hurt, betrayed and most frustratingly of all _angry_ with both himself and Emperor. “I can’t talk to you Emperor when you don’t ever seem to care until I get hurt like this!” 

“I do care, me not understanding you is completely different.” Emperor defended, “You saying I flirt is something I don’t understand, of course my employees and colleagues will be more nice and friendly or how you seem to put it ‘flirt’ with me. If that’s the case then of course they’re going to, you should know that-”

  
  
“You don’t fucking get it Emperor you’re so fucking _dense_ ! I don’t give a _fuck_ if they flirt with you it’s you flirting _back_ that pisses me off!” Glove’s pent up tears finally got the better of him and escaped in heavy streams flowing down his face. “I get it, you like the attention….who doesn’t?” Gloves let a hiccup escape his mouth. “But….is it really necessary to start talking to them as if I wasn’t there? As if what you tell them implies things I thought only you and I shared....even if they’re just jokes or you being nice why say them?” 

Emperor watched dumbfounded as Gloves covered his face with his hands and sobbed heavily into them. Gloves felt so embarrassed and weak, maybe he really _was_ a child and Emperor was right. He shouldn’t feel jealous over something as stupid as flirting. He had never been shocked by all the attention and love Emperor gets, everyone adores him after all. Gloves adored him and loved him just as much, but then a thought smacked him in the face. If everyone else felt exactly like he did then what difference did he make to Emperor? How much different was he than just a fan living out their fantasy or one of those colleagues rubbing up to him?

“I….I don’t even know anymore.” Gloves admittedly spoke through a cracked voice and did his best to wipe away his tears and slow his crying. Emperor watched helplessly, he wanted to hold him but seeing how Gloves had rejected his touch before he didn’t know how he would react so he kept his distance. He wanted to put his coat over Glove’s shoulders and usher him back to their car but after checking the time he winced from how early it still was. 

“Listen Gloves, I can’t exactly leave the party right now.” Emperor admitted quietly trying to convey the issue. “We should talk about this later when-”

“No.” Gloves quickly cut in, already having taken out his phone and paying for a ride. “You can stay but I’m heading home.”

“Gloves I understand you’re upset but-” Emperor was quickly interrupted once more.

“No, you _don’t_ understand and I need to head home now. I’m not asking for your permission, I'm just telling you okay?” Gloves looked at him seriously, his puffy red eyes still very prominently showing Emperor how dire the situation had become. “I feel home sick and I want to go home.”

“I see.” Emperor felt the disappointment sink in. “I’ll….see for you back at my place then?”

“I said I was going _home_ Emp, I’m heading to my apartment.” Gloves bitterly bit back and turned away. Emperor could feel his heart ache horribly at the implications that his home was not seen as his home too. Nonetheless Emperor kept a straight face, he couldn’t show any signs of weakness to Gloves, not now.

“So….” Emperor was left grasping at strings. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“We’ll see if I can make time, I might be busy then.” Gloves was bitter and he was annoyed, for the first time in forever he had no want to even be in the same _room_ as Emperor, much less talk to him or see him at the moment. The two turned to see a car pull up in front of them, a little bell in Glove’s phone signaling his time to depart. Without saying another word Gloves walked past Emperor.

After entering the car he and the vehicle disappeared into the distance leaving Emperor all alone.

Emperor stood there for a few moments completely dumbfounded, the situation sinking into him down to the pit of his stomach. His boyfriend had actually left. Now the regal inkling stood alone outside the gates of the party and unsure of what to do. Although he felt hurt he quickly shook his head and pushed this incident down and away from his mind, at least now he could return to the party and enjoy the rest of it alone with the people awaiting his return.

He would deal with this tomorrow.

* * *

“Thank you for the ride.” Gloves quietly thanked the driver and stepped out of the car, his feet almost robotically dragged themselves inside his apartment building which he hadn’t stepped into in over a month. He took the elevator to the second floor and waited silently for it to halt, after stepping out he didn’t even need to look at the door numbers to stop right at his door. After letting himself in he was shocked to see the lights from the kitchen turned on and sounds coming from it as if someone was cooking. He quietly made his way to the room and almost jumped at the sight of his teammate and best friend Half-Rimz making a pot of coffee in his kitchen. 

“Gloves. Hey.” His said teammate turned to look at him, his usual expressionless self gave him a hum of acknowledgment. “Weird hour to come home dressed in a suit.” The statement was Half-Rimz attempt to joke with him but even at the reminder of why he was home was enough for Gloves to suddenly break down again in front of his dearest friend. Half-Rimz visibly flinched at the sudden act and quickly set his phone down to hurriedly hold his friend. 

“Rimz…I’m so sorry I just-” Gloves managed to say through painful sobs, his chest moving visibly from his hiccups and sharp breaths from how much he was trying to suppress his cries. 

“You’re ok.” Half-Rimz helped him loosen his bow tie and take off his suit jacket, quietly guiding him to sit at his kitchen table and pulling out chairs for both of them to sit. Even though Rimz was a squid of few words Gloves could not be anymore thankful from the simple and quiet comfort of his hands on his arm and shoulder. Rimz quietly watched Gloves cry out his much needed hurt, gently showing his support by rubbing his arm and even wiping away his tears with his finger. After a few minutes of Gloves calming himself he finally got the courage to look back up at Half-Rimz, although his facial expression appeared bare his eyes let Gloves know how truly worried he actually felt. 

“I’m sorry Rimz…it’s been a long night.” Gloves admitted feeling slightly guilty for souring his return to both his home and seeing his best friend in over a month. Gloves knew he had asked for Half-Rimz to take care of his house while he was staying at Emperor’s for an undisclosed time. He was honestly surprised they had even ran into each other but he was glad they did. 

“That’s ok, take your time.” Half-Rimz stood up slowly and pointed towards the pot of coffee sitting on the counter. “Would you like some?”

“Yes please.” After drinking nothing but sparkling water and light champagne at the party he was craving a warm cup of caffeine. The glasses wearing inkling nodded and wasted no time serving two cups for the two of them, setting them down on the table close to each other he sat down and quietly drank. 

“So what happened?” Half-Rimz quietly spoke up after his sip, turning to look at Gloves who looked a little conflicted on what to say. “From the suit I’m assuming you went somewhere with Emperor. What happened?”

“We attended another one of his company’s stupid business parties.” Gloves answered with a grumbled tone. “They should really call them the 'Emperor kiss ass parties' though, that’s all they are anyways. It’s always ‘Oh Emperor you’re so this’ and ‘Oh Emperor you’re so that’ and him swimming in it telling them all they look gorgeous and dashing and making inappropriate comments to each other-!” Gloves frustratingly held his head in his arms, a brief silence overcame him. “He didn’t even look at me _once_ tonight.”

“Mm.” Half-Rimz hummed, this hadn’t been the first time Gloves had come back with the same complaint.

“I wore my best suit and did my hair and everything and the best he told me was that I looked good in the car, meanwhile Ms. FatAss his intern looked stunning and gorgeous, he was practically one word away from fucking her in the bathrooms.” Gloves rolled his eyes feeling his guilt overcome him again. “I feel like a selfish asshole but cod he’s my fucking boyfriend Rimz I should be the one he’d want to look at and call stunning and shit no?” 

“Well….” Half-Rimz shrugged his shoulders. “You do forget having others want him and being wanted is his public image.” The inkling looked away discreetly. “As lovely as he sounds in private with you he clearly seems to hold himself differently in public with others. Perhaps maybe he’s trying to show you indirectly that he can’t be with you in public y’know. Or perhaps he just wants to mingle with his peers.”

“He does that _everyday_ though,” Gloves looked at his reflection in his cup, he looked hideous. “He’s the most sought after inkling in Inkopolis, an idol, a celebrity, a business man. I honestly wonder why he hasn’t dumped me yet. Honestly, what am I to him other than another one of his devoted fans who kisses his ass just the same everyday only with the bonus of giving him physical affection he could easily get anywhere else.”

“You’re worth just as much as he is.” Half-Rimz defended but his sentiment statement only received a laugh from Gloves.  
  


“I feel like a fucking joke to him sometimes, compared to him I’m literally so replaceable it’s almost sick, I’m practically waiting for the day he comes in and tells me he’s bored and wants someone knew- he’s so perfect and I’m just-.”

“Gloves.” Half-Rimz set his cup down and put his hands over Glove’s shoulders. “No one is perfect, not even Emperor, he makes mistakes too and he’s making big ones with you right now.” Gloves stared at him in shock. “You’re a wonderful inkling Gloves, and I’m sure deep down Emperor knows that because there’s a reason he’s with you and has been with you for over a year now. He must know how much you love him and perhaps he needs to remind you that he does too.”

“Y...yeah.”

“Granted, you also need to remember Emperor isn’t like your previous boyfriends Gloves, none of them are like him and he isn’t them. He’s different and you shouldn’t let those insecurities control you like this or affect your relationship.”

“It’s hard Rimz when literally he surrounds himself with so many good looking people too.”

“Perhaps, but that’s why you need to talk to him about it. Let him know how and why you feel like this when you're calm and together you can work something out and work on those issues of yours.”

“You’re right...” Gloves sighed heavily, feeling the weight on his shoulders lighten up. “You might want to throw in to stop having jealous tantrums into the list too.” 

“Maybe that too, but it’s ok.” Half-Rimz gave him a tiny smile, “It happens. Just as long as you sort things out”

The remainder of the night was spent chatting away on what the two of them and their team had been up to. Light hearted and much needed banter between the two was exchanged and Glove’s loud laughs brought back life to his apartment. Gloves had missed his best friend so much, he had forgotten how much he missed spending time with others besides Emperor. After a few hours Half-Rimz had finally fallen asleep on the living room couch, after removing his glasses and setting them on the counter Gloves changed into a light clothes and joined him. He set a reminder on his notes to make sure to talk to Emperor but didn’t specify the date, he wasn’t sure how soon he wished to see him boyfriend and only after a long rest would he know. After turning off the lamp light he fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, kinda
> 
> who knows
> 
> anyways I've had this for months now and finally decided to post it even tho it's still kinda ass whoops. 
> 
> Should I add another chapter with Emperor's perspective and a happy resolution? Please let me know this tag is so dry when these boys deserve so much.


End file.
